Navigation on an airport surface (taxiways/runways) can be as challenging as the airborne portion of the flight, especially in limited visibility of night and/or weather, or at unfamiliar airports. Such challenges typically result from an increase in pilot workload because the pilot must interpret the information provided on the screen occupying his thought processes when he may have many other decisions to make.
Images, in the form of symbology, are typically presented to the pilot on a display screen. The symbology commonly appears as an icon or a series of icons on the display screen and may be indicative of, for example, the aircraft's heading, direction, attitude, and orientation. Icons are also typically displayed for objects that are hazards to a taxiing aircraft. Such symbology serves an important role in providing the pilot with situational awareness concerning the orientation and environment in which the aircraft is taxiing.
During low visibility conditions and night operations, the display of these icons assist the pilot in readily identifying taxiways and objects ahead. However, typical symbology may be complex and interfere with an understanding of the displayed taxi environment.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method for improving the display of information necessary for taxi operations, specifically the ability to avoid hazards. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the exemplary embodiments will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.